


At the End of the Day

by JewishDavidJacobs



Series: On a Subway Platform [5]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure and unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewishDavidJacobs/pseuds/JewishDavidJacobs
Summary: David is happier than he ever imagined he could be. He’s living with the apple of his eye and the love of his life. He comes home to them every night. He always wants to be with them.Right now, however, he’s trying to get his linguistics essay done and they won’t leave him alone. Silence and peace don’t exist in their house. David wishes he cared.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: On a Subway Platform [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841677
Comments: 26
Kudos: 75





	At the End of the Day

“Davey!”

“Daddy!”

David’s fiancé and daughter came running into the living room. Jack slid across the hardwood floor in his socks and Chava jumped up beside him on the couch.

“Yes?”

“Can we have pizza for dinner?” Chava begged. 

David laughed. “Pizza? Hmm, I don’t know. I was thinking of making broccoli and spinach.”

“No!” they both screamed. Jack winked at him.

“All right, fine.”

Chava cheered and hugged him around the waist. 

“But only if you give me twenty more minutes of silence. Daddy needs to finish this, okay?”

“Okay. Jack! Let’s go play dolls!”

Jack looked exhausted and he took pity on his fiancé. 

“Sorry, flower, but I need Jack’s help. Can you play by yourself for a little while?”

She pouted. “Okay.”

“Thank you.”

Jack collapsed next to him once she was gone.

“Oh my god.”

“I know. I’m sorry. Thank you for doing that, honey. I needed an hour of quiet to do this. I’ve had a headache for like a week.”

“Happy to. How’s it coming?” He rested his chin on David’s shoulder so they could both see the laptop.

“It’s…coming. I don’t know. I haven’t written an essay since high school and now I’m doing two or three a week. It’s hard.”

“Well, I’m real proud of you, Dave. Real proud.”

“Thanks.” David blushed, ducking his head.

“Aw, baby, you’re adorable.”

“Shut up.” He blushed even more. “Let me write.”

“What’s it about?”

“French loanwords in the modern colloquial vernacular of American English.”

Jack blinked. “I’m not sure I even understand what all of that means, so I can’t help–” he nuzzled David’s neck “–but I’ll keep you company.”

“You  _ are _ helping. I couldn’t do this if you weren’t around.”

“I’m sure you could’ve kept Chava occupied somehow.”

“That’s not what I meant.” David closed his laptop and set it aside. “I wouldn’t be going to college if it wasn’t for you. I know I say it a lot, but thank you.”

Jack sat up and caressed David’s face, thumb moving along his cheekbone. 

“It’s all you, baby.” He kissed him delicately. “It’s all you.”

“That’s not true. You’re helping me pay for it, Jacky. I would never be able to afford it if it wasn’t for you. And you helped me realize I don’t have to sacrifice my future for Chava to have a bright one, too.” He initiated another kiss. “You’d tell me if you were at all upset or frustrated about it, right?”

“About what?”

“Paying for most of our expenses.”

“Davey, baby, we’re getting married. We agreed we were gonna share finances.”

“I know, but…it’s not like we don’t both know you’re the breadwinner by a lot.”

“So? Why does that matter? We’re stable and there are plenty of things that you take most of the responsibility for. Like, you know, raising Chava.”

In that moment, it occurred to David that Jack saw himself as being responsible for his daughter. David didn’t feel jealous or upset or intruded upon like he would’ve if almost anyone else had said it, but Jack was different. Jack was his future husband. Jack, who was terrified by the idea of parenthood, was talking about Chava being his responsibility too.

David needed to touch him. He took his hand and played for a moment with their intertwined fingers. Jack waited. David knew that Jack knew he was going to say something. His fiancé knew him better than anybody else did (save maybe Sarah, but that was different). He was in love and happier than he’d ever imagined he could be.

“This is a random subject change, but I’m ridiculously in love with you.”

Jack smiled and said “Samesies.”

“Samesies? I say something sweet and you say samesies?”

“Yes. I’m ridiculously in love with you, too, you sap.”

“Flirt.”

Jack sighed dramatically. “I really wish it was night right now.”

David snorted. “You’re such a twenty-six-year-old.”

“Yeah. Work on your essay,” he said, throwing his head down onto David’s lap.

“I can’t,” David laughed. “Not with you there.”

“Mm. Too bad. I’m not moving. You’re comfy.”

“Okay.”

“Is this better?” Jack shifted so that he was sitting on David’s lap.

“No, but I’ll take it.” He held Jack around the waist and put his head on his shoulder. “You’re the greatest, Jacky.”

“I know.”

“Haha, you’re hysterical,” he said sarcastically. He exhaled, feeling a general air of content. “I love this.”

“Me distracting you?”

“Us living together. Coming home to you after a long day. Holding each other at night. It’s so much easier to want to take care of myself when you’re around.”

Jack turned his neck slightly and kissed him.

“I feel the same. I love living with you two.”

“I love that you love living with my daughter. She’s…I know kids are loud and exhausting, but you’re so, so good with her.”

“I love her, Dave. More than I thought I could ever love anyone. She’s my second favorite person in the world.”

“Is Charlie your first?” he teased.

“Shut up. You know it’s you. I love you more than anything on earth.”

“I love you more than anything on earth too.”

Jack raised his eyebrows. “Chava?”

“She doesn’t count. That’s like, a whole other plane of existence. Parenthood changes what love means.”

“You change what love means.”

“But I’m the sap?” he asked, a little choked up.

“Course, but that don't mean I can’t be sappy sometimes too. Especially when it’s true.”

They enjoyed each other’s quiet company until Chava came back in the room. She was wearing her cape and the three of them spent the next forty minutes chasing each other around and playing superheroes. By the time they stopped, they had all forgotten about pizza, too tired to eat. Even Chava — usually energetic way too late for David’s liking — fell asleep right away. Jack carried her to their bed and they slept with her in the middle.

When David woke up the next morning, Jack had his arms around Chava and her face was buried in his shirt. He quietly took a picture and set it as his lock screen.

“Daddy?”

“Good morning, flower,” he whispered.

“Can I stay home today? I want to stay with you and Jack.”

“I wish you could,” he said earnestly, moving a stray lock out of her face lovingly, “but you have school and we have work. Don’t worry, though; we’ll all be together at the end of the day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing a heavy-handed ending? Yes, always.


End file.
